


Can You Feel My Heart

by TheUFCVeteran



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUFCVeteran/pseuds/TheUFCVeteran
Summary: LeBron James cannot believe it. J.R. Smith fails to call a timeout after getting the rebound with 4.7 left on the clock in the 4th quarter in a tied game, and instead dribbled it out leading to their eventual loss in overtime. He confronts the Cavaliers' guard in the locker room post-game.This story will be updated after every game of the 2018 NBA Finals.





	1. Flaminius

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a rather enraged Cavs fan after Game 1 of the 2018 Finals. The officiating was absolutely horrific, and while I really think J.R should’ve called timeout, if the game wasn’t so badly reffed, they wouldn’t be in that situation in the first place. I’m getting over J.R.’s mistake, it was a crucial one but there’s still more games to go. Not over yet. Just can’t make such a mistake again.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. First basketball fic but thought this was a good time to start, haha.

LeBron walked through the tunnel from the court in Oracle Arena. Had he known J.R wouldn’t have called timeout, he’d have been quicker about calling one himself. “ _I thought we were up one”_ , he’d said. 

 _Idiot_. Personnel and reporters briskly walked besides him. The usual suspects. Soon, the post game press conference would begin, but he had some business to attend to first. 

“J.R”, he called out while entering their locker room, “the fuck were you thinking man? How do you lose track of the score so easy in a Finals game?! You should’ve called a timeout and Coach Lue could’ve drawn up a play!”

“Man, I thought we had it. I really thought we were up by one. It was crazy out there, when I realised... it was too late.”

J.R's retort wasn't exactly doing it. LeBron let out a sigh and tried to calm himself down. By now, they had caught the attention of their teammates.

"Just... get yourself together. I better not see you trip up like that again. Keep your head in the game. This was ours to win and you know that. I left it out all on the floor tonight and I expect you all to follow that example as well."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. They couldn't afford any more nights like this. Everything would have go perfectly moving forward if they were to overthrow the defending champions. 

With that, LeBron sulked out of the locker room, followed by Tyronn Lue and J.R. It was time for the post game pressers. 

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

LeBron's iPhone alarm woke him from his restless slumber. He checked the time. 5:00 am. Sunlight had not yet arrived on his side of the country. He could either try to sleep for another hour or two, or get up now and go for a little walk.

In the end, following a few minutes of debating with himself, he decided to take a walk. Once he brushed his teeth, got dressed and made sure he had all his relevant belongings, he pulled the duvet over the bed and grabbed the keycard for his room. 

After taking the lift down, he started making his way through the dimly lit foyer. He couldn't help but notice a few heads turn his way, the majority sporting Golden State jerseys. LeBron kept his eyes forward. He made for the exit, pushing through the front doors and onto Oakland's streets. They were fairly desolate - he expected more activity but the less noise, the better. 

 _I knew these things would come in handy_ , he said to himself. Slotting a pair of Apple AirPods into his ears, he scrolled through his music list, choosing something fitting for the circumstances.  _Go to War - Nothing More_.

Although their hotel was situated on a main road, not far off lay a tight network of streets running through multiple neighbourhoods. It would likely be dead silent at such a time. Just the environment to accommodate his mood.

Left to his thoughts, he ran the final play of the 4th quarter back in his mind over and over. 

_G Hill misses his second free throw, J.R grabs the board but never called a timeout. I tried but it was too late. Everyone was just deflated from there on. C'mon J.R, why? You're a vet, and you made a rookie mistake. We had it in our fucking grasp._

LeBron paused for a moment to let out a disgruntled sigh. Dawn was breaking. His cue to head back to the hotel to meet up with the team.

_It ain't worth getting too worked up over. We still got more games to go, and the opportunity to steal a game on their court. Be nice if we got the right calls but we'll see. On to the next one._


	2. On The Brink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being a little late with this one! I was working on it, but as last night's game drew closer I started to get a bit of a headache and decided I'd finish it when I felt better and just relaxed for a bit. Chapter 3 coming soon!

Golden State came out on top once again. The series was now 2-0, in favour of the defending champions.

Morale was low. Everyone in the Cavaliers' locker room had a sense of pessimism and dejectedness. After such a heartbreaking loss in Game 1 despite giving it their all, they wondered what had be done in order to topple the dynasty that was the Golden State Warriors. 

The energy just wasn't there. Defensive breakdowns all over the shop, compounded by a lack of effective scoring for LeBron's shooters cost them a pivotal Game 2. Between him and Kevin Love, they tried to lead the charge, yet it was all for naught. Golden State were firing on all cylinders from tip off, creating a wave of momentum that Cleveland could never quite overcome.

On the way out of Oracle Arena, LeBron met with their head coach, Tyronn Lue, in a secluded area of the car park shielded from prying eyes. 

"I can't stop thinking about Game 1." 

Lue figured this would be the case. It weighed on his mind, too. To be so close, having Golden State on the ropes, but blow it at the last minute struck their hearts like nothing else. 

"Yeah... you know I don't normally sleep much but I got none that night. You?" 

LeBron laughed. No chance in hell. He just tossed and turned throughout the night.

"I wish. I just kept running the end of the 4th back in my head. When they told me we had a timeout... I was so disappointed."

Of course, as a coach, the responsibility was also on Lue to call a timeout in such a scenario. Yet, when he attempted to call one, the referees never acknowledged him. Every official was down at the other end of the floor, it would be nigh on impossible to get down there in time, and since the crowd was going wild, they wouldn't hear him either.

"I called for one but I was too far up the floor. Never saw me, or heard me. It gets to me as well."

Deciding to shift the focus to that night's game, LeBron inquired about what his coach saw that needed altering. 

"Anyway, about tonight. Where do we go from here?"

They'd have to watch film tomorrow, but Lue had some preliminary thoughts on how to approach Game 3.

"We gotta play with heart. You can't beat this team without heart. They're not gonna beat themselves so we can't either. Push the pace, get back on defence. Make it tough for them to score buckets. Defend the wings as best we can, otherwise Steph and Klay are gonna get hot and we can't have them go off too. Don't turn the ball over. Besides that, guys just have to make shots. We can get all the open looks in the world but it won't mean anything if we don't capitalise on those opportunities."

Once LeBron got home, he'd dig into a bit of film and make some of his own observations for the following day's shootaround and film breakdown session. He liked what Lue pointed out, pressuring defence was a huge priority. They had to make Golden State settle for tough shots. Hopefully his shooters would knock some shots down. It was about time for J.R to get his rhythm back. 

The distinctive hiss from Cleveland's team bus broke their conversation, both recognising it. As they headed for their ride, J.R and Tristan Thompson greeted them, to which LeBron and Lue returned the favour.

This was it. The Cleveland Cavaliers were on the brink. 


	3. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic below made by yours truly :) This took a little longer that I'd hoped but I think it turned out the best quality wise, shook the rust off after those first two chapters! A little longer too, since there's no more deadlines.

No team had ever come back from a 3-0 deficit to win in the NBA Finals. Now, the Cavaliers were  _really_ up against it. A faint ember of hope still burned within their minds, each game had been winnable so all was not lost yet - after all, the series still had at least one more game remaining.

Shootaround arrived, every player went about their rounds - besides LeBron. He'd elected to sit in the very back of their training facility, away from the lights and most importantly, people. Slumped over, head in hands, his belief was fading fast. Not to mention, suffering from a broken right hand due to an outburst after their devastating Game 1 loss. Right after smashing a whiteboard, the pain surfaced. Ever since, the throbbing ache in his wrist persisted.

He'd carried this team all the way to the Finals, but even LeBron James couldn't win it all without a bit of help. He just needed a little bit more from his guys. Nobody had to be an All-Star, but just ten, fifteen points from the role players. Kevin Love was his wingman, there was no doubt he'd show up for LeBron this deep in the Finals. He  _had_ to. 

He supposed, then, that being a fifteen year veteran had its perks when it came to injuries. Over the years, many lessons were learned on playing through them, the experience being something LeBron leaned on after incurring the fracture. Plus, he didn't  _have_ to participate in their shootaround activities - having run through them hundreds and hundreds of times throughout the years meant the only thing they did was keep him extra sharp. He could afford taking them off to rest his hand. 

Abruptly, his iPhone vibrated, a name and number appearing on screen - Bronny, his son. 

 _Odd, he should be in school. Maybe it's recess?_ His brow furrowing, LeBron immediately picked up and kicked off the call.

"Hey, son. You alright?"

LeBron Raymone James II, more commonly known as "Bronny", sat on a moss enveloped school bench, out in a discreet area of his school's courtyard. He wasn't a fool; something was up with his father and Bronny knew it. The Finals were ongoing, but something about LeBron's general demeanour and behaviour rang a few bells. 

"You okay Dad? Anything bothering you?"

 _Of course he asks that._ Despite being ever the family man, LeBron had closed himself off emotionally from his wife and children during the Finals. No way he'd let them see his pain, not as a father.

"I'm fine, Bronny. Why're you calling me? Don't you have a game to get ready for?"

Bronny ignored the question. He was determined to figure out why his father appeared so stoic.

"Tell me. Tell me why you're like this!"

A weary sigh escaped from LeBron's mouth. Maybe it was time to open up a little. 

"Listen, Bronny. Until you get here, you can't understand my feelings. These Finals..." He flexed the injured hand as he trailed off for a second, "these Finals, they mean so much to me. We were  _that_ close in Game 1, the win was there for the taking and we let it slip. That kind of disappointment is not something you feel until you compete at the highest level. I can't afford to keep going to the Finals only to come up short. Soon, my legacy is gonna be on the line. As well off as I am now, my career would be marred if I keep getting to the Finals but fall short of winning it all. That's why I'm so down. Losing is never fun, you should know yourself at this point."

Bronny, content to live with the reasoning his father put forth, silently hung up. Before he could mull over it further, a friend texted him about their imminent basketball practice. Hastily, he jumped from the bench and sprinted into the school complex. There'd be time for reflection later.

* * *

Pre-game huddle time arrived. All of the team knew what would follow - LeBron's motivational speech. It was never the same which they appreciated, and it always happened to fit the moment. 

"You know why we're here. We didn't play well enough to win the previous three games but this is a talented ball club and I believe in all of you. We're up against the odds, but take it one game at a time, live and think in the present. This is an elimination game, set the tone early and come out aggressive. Don't let anything affect your mindset when you're on the court. Be sharp and on top of your game. Play hard and smart. Give it everything, leave it all out on the floor. Can I count on all of you?"

A strong nod from every player instilled confidence in the team leader.

"Good. Cavs on three - one, two, three, Cavs!" 


	4. Cessation

_"Cavaliers substitution, number sixteen, Cedi Osman - checking in for LeBron James!"_

First things first - find his boys and hug them. Family came before anything else in LeBron's life. He spotted a dejected Bronny and Bryce hanging around the Cavaliers' bench - as members of LeBron's family, they got the best seats in the house but then and there, it mattered little to the youngsters.

As they embraced, LeBron walked the two through the tunnel. Savannah followed. A muted atmosphere surrounded them, understandably so. LeBron knew he'd have to attend the post game conference, missing it would reflect badly on the small forward.

To avoid having his wife and kids stand around for however long, he brought out his iPhone and scheduled an Uber ride to drop by the Q's car park which would transport them back to their residence. He'd drive himself back in his Kia after the fanfare ceased.

He brought his loved ones in for a final kiss before saying farewell.

"I'll see you back at home. Don't bother about dinner, Savannah. I'll bring something special back for us."

LeBron stood in place for a moment, his gaze locked on Savannah as she waved goodbye and guided her children to the exits. 

_I'm a lucky man._

A media member employed by the league caught up with LeBron to inform him about the post game conference commencing. LeBron simply responded with a subdued nod. Getting swept by Golden State and falling to three and six in the Finals hadn't quite set in yet, he assumed it wouldn't for another few hours either.

Every time they were defeated, without fail, he'd languish for a few days just feeling empty and hollow. If he could describe it, it would be like driving around on fog-covered streets after a downpour, windows down and mist collecting on his bare skin for hours on end.

* * *

Finally. The off season had officially begun. With the last question and answer from the press conference concluding, LeBron was free to leave the table - and leave he did. On his way out, Allie Clifton, Fox Sports Ohio's sideline reporter and a small camera crew picked up their pace to walk along with him. They asked for an interview as part of their postgame coverage. LeBron knew and liked those people well, so he obliged.   

The camera man swiftly counted down from three, giving Allie just enough time to clear her throat and be ready. 

"Thanks Campy. Look who I finally found, none other than number twenty-three!" she declared. Idly fiddling with her notes, Allie continued, albeit with a more muted tone. "LeBron, obviously not the result you were looking for. Just what was it about this Golden State team which posed so many problems?"

Scrunching his nose, LeBron took a couple of seconds to form an answer.

"Well I think Kevin Durant came up big for them. It's extremely tough to guard him and he can shoot over almost anybody in the league. Of course, you have Steph too, he's shown over and over that you never want to leave him open. Then, Klay is there waiting in the wings. He can change a game in an instant. Draymond can lock you down on defence, same with Iggy. So many things you gotta worry about when you play against this team."

Allie nodded in understanding.

"Now everything is over, this off season is huge for you. You're entering free agency - we're all eagerly awaiting your decision, but what goes in to deciding what happens next for you?"

He knew that one was coming. In preparation for all the questions about his future, LeBron spent all week building a response.

"It's all about family first for me you know, then my basketball life comes next. Whatever they want is paramount in shaping my future. My boys are eleven and thirteen, this time round, they get a say. We'll see what happens soon enough. No more TV specials though!"

Both shared a hearty laugh at his remark. Allie got her call to wrap it up - putting her hand on LeBron's shoulder, she let him know that it was time to conclude their interview.

"Alright, well that'll be it for now, thanks for giving us an opportunity to speak with you!"

LeBron smiled and brought her in for a friendly hug and a pat on the back, before continuing onward.

A bounce in her step, she said her final words.

"Campy, back to you."

* * *

Unlocking his pearl white Kia and dropping his bag in the rear, LeBron settled in the driver's seat. Navigating the car's digital display was stress-free, a round dial in the centre console allowing it even when reclining.

_I said I'd get us something special to eat... I know just the place._

He accessed its virtual keyboard for the satellite navigation to input the location - Antonio's Pizza. Glowing reviews, and it wasn't far from the Q. Pizza was a rare occurrence in the James household. Being an athletic family meant for most of the year, everyone ate good food to maintain a healthy diet and for peak performance when it mattered. However, once in a while, like most people, they indulged in some feel good food. 

It was the off season, training camp didn't start for a good while yet and spirits were down after getting swept. He figured treating them all with a couple of big pizzas would help, at least for that night.

LeBron popped the car into drive and made his way out of the car park. To his surprise, the roads were rather quiet. 

_A good few must've left before the game ended. Oh well, easier for me to get where I want to go._

Out of the blue, he felt like turning the radio on. He hardly ever did, instead opting to listen to his own playlists, but with the looming question mark over his free agency, LeBron wondered if any of the postgame shows were covering it. He flipped over to 100.7, the Cavaliers' radio network. They were always discussing  _something_ Cavaliers related after every game.

"And now we have the question of LeBron James. Where is he going? Where _can_ he go?"

The show's co-host weighed in.

"Well, the big one is L.A. Tons of rumours pointing to LeBron joining the Lakers along with Paul George. Then you have Houston, teaming up with Harden and CP3. Personally, I don't think they'll mesh too well if you throw LeBron into the mix. Philly is another hot spot. Young talents in Simmons and Embiid. The question is, can they stay healthy?"

LeBron's stoic expression never wavered. He simply absorbed the discussion.

"I gotta agree with you. If he stays in the East, Philly is a no-brainer. Go to the West and there's a couple of options. LA and Houston like you mentioned. Maybe San Antonio? LeBron has said he'd love to play for Pop." 

_Enough._

While he shut the radio off, his satnav relayed the distance from his destination - half a mile. Rolling the window down, the scent of deep dish pizza wafted into his nose, transporting him back to his childhood for a brief moment. LeBron's mother would take him here on special occasions, he had fond memories. 

_Man... the smell hasn't changed one bit._

He pulled in to the car park, looking for a good spot to leave his car. As his eyes scanned the spaces, something caught his attention. A special parking space near the back of the parlour outlined with gold markers featuring the writing, "RESERVED FOR KING JAMES". 

"Did- did they honour me? Ha! Well thanks! Management must have known I came here as a kid."

Once parked in 'his' spot, LeBron jumped out and locked the car. 

Customers noticed him instantly as he walked in. A few scrambled to open the camera on their phones, but most just smiled and nodded. They saw him quite often around town, so the initial wow factor wasn't quite as strong anymore. 

Though down, he still managed a smile back. It was the least he could do for the people who loved him so dearly. 

Checking out the menu, he approached a cashier and went ahead to place his order when requested.

"I'll take The Supremo, a Sicilian 216, one Pepperoni Roma, a Capriciosa and a small cheese pizza, thanks. Haven't come here in years - it still smells the same which is a good sign."

* * *

He popped the pizza boxes onto the passenger seat and got in. However tempting it felt to grab a slice, LeBron resisted. It was only a short drive back to his house, he grabbed the wheel and started moving. After a long season and the disappointment of losing his sixth Finals series, nothing appealed to him more than digging in and stuffing his face.

The ride home was relatively uneventful and quiet. 

_This is the nice thing about Cleveland. No crazy traffic like Miami or L.A. I truly feel at home._

Something LeBron liked was that his security gate happened to be voice activated, it saved him from feeling bad about pestering his wife. She had enough on her plate with parenting three kids.

"LeBron James."

It opened.

As usual, he parked in the east wing of his complex next to Savannah's car. With so many boxes in his arms, he had to use his elbow to open the front door.

Right after stepping inside, Bronny and Bryce greeted him. Their expressions lightened up immediately, going from glum to wonder upon spotting the boxes in their father's hands. LeBron flashed a smile, confirming that it was indeed pizza. He enthusiastically announced his arrival for the whole house to hear.

"Honey, I'm home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ups to House, Corru, Jae (sunsetmondays here on AO3), ImaWolverine, Chiruka and Fenris from the r/fanfiction Discord server for helping me with a paragraph and a few lines in this chapter. Appreciate it lads!


End file.
